Grimm Fairy Tales
by Amber13
Summary: Tohru is having strange dreams, and Akito has taken an interest. Yuki is caught by old fears and new desires. Dark themes. Tohru x Yuki, Tohru x Akito.posted chapters 10 and 11 added.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own furuba, nor am I making any sort of profit. Just borrowing the characters to enact my dark fantasies .  
  
The sakura trees were blooming  
  
Delicate puffs of pink, tipping the barren branches  
  
Petals drifting, like snow, to the ground.  
  
A tree, cordoned off with straw rope.  
  
A lady, black hair, like silk, pooling around her.  
  
Her silk kimono, layered ten deep in the Heian style, the sleeve and hem tinged silver  
  
The piercing sound of a flute as the wind slipped between the tree's branches  
  
The ground throbbed like a heartbeat, or drums.  
  
Petals swirled, deeper, thicker, closer.  
  
She drew closer to the woman.  
  
Faltering steps, fluttering breeze, pounding heart.  
  
Petals, faster, closer, obscuring her vision  
  
A kimono sleeve, like a breeze, came across her face.  
  
Behind her, the woman spoke, softly into her ear  
  
She opened her mouth to reply  
  
Petals filled her throat  
  
Sweet, melting like snowflakes  
  
A peach, its soft flesh brushed her lips, juices dripped from her mouth  
  
The woman leaned forward, soft lips like petals on her skin, licking the nectar from her throat, her lips, her mouth.  
  
Tohru woke up gasping. She flushed, raising her hand to her mouth, experimentally licking her lips, sweet, they tasted sweet. What an odd dream. Tohru ran her hands sleepily through her hair. The sky was just beginning to glow as the sun rose above the horizon. A chill breeze smelling like the dew and damp earth of early morning swirled fitfully around the room, she'd left the window open. Shivering as she padded barefoot along the unheated wooden floor, she reached the window and drew it shut. The air in the room stilled, quieted. Quickly, Tohru stripped off her pajamas and stepped into her school clothes. In the bathroom, she scrubbed her face with a wet washcloth, but she still had this faint, cobwebby dreamy sensation. Frowning, she stuck her whole head under the faucet, letting the icy water pour over her, tilting her head so that it ran over her entire face, "c-cold" she grimaced, wide awake, water running in rivulets down her chin. Looking into the mirror, she tied her hair back with a blue ribbon her mother had given her when she was small and stepped out of the bathroom, going over the breakfast menu in her head.  
  
"Ah, Tohru-kun, good mor-"  
  
Startled, Toru raised her head, tripping as she did so, she was on a straight course for Yuki's chest, arms flailing for balance, she tried desperately to recover, or at least fall in another direction.  
  
Yuki took a quick step backwards, bracing himself as he caught Tohru by her shoulders, stopping her mere inches from his chest. Her hair swung forward across his face. Kami, it flowed, like silk, like water. Cool and sensuous, he let his eye drift close for a moment and felt his breath catch in his chest. Her face was right next to his. Her lips close enough that he could feel her breath on his cheek. So close, everything was so close. He leaned in, ignoring everything else. For just this moment, just these few moments, he could pretend.  
  
"Yuki-kun?" at the sound of her tremulous voice, his eyes opened. She was looking at him, confusion darkening her soft brown eyes, and a soft blush rising in her pale cheeks.  
  
Swallowing harshly, he straightened, setting her gently back on her feet.  
  
"Thank you for catching me Yuki-kun" she said softly, lowering her eyes, the flush in her cheeks becoming deeper, rosier.  
  
"It was nothing, please be careful though, Tohru-kun, I don't want you to get hurt." He replied, the words more for him than for her. What was he doing, what the hell was he doing? He hurried past her into the bathroom, sliding the door shut behind him. He leaned his forehead against the mirror, it was cool and smooth against the heat of his skin. He had to stop doing this. It was difficult enough to control his thoughts. Impossible if he touched her. Images raced through his head. If he had closed the space between them, brushed her lips with his. Would those sighing lips have opened, yielded, would they taste sweet like the strawberries they grew together? Would she shiver, would she moan as he touched her. Oh, and how he could touch her, smooth gliding strokes, skin against skin, uninterrupted by clothes so easily ripped away, to finally see, to feel, what he had spent so long dreaming and imagining. Stop it. No, he told himself, savagely, he was supposed to be protecting her, not having these thoughts. She was pure and sweet and good, but lately, all he could think about . . .  
  
He laughed harshly, lowly and punched his hand through the bathroom door, ripping paper and bamboo. They scratched against his knuckles, leaving thin, red lines of blood. It was a good thing he had the cat to fight with for distraction, or he'd have gone insane or destroyed the house by now. He turned the tap on and stuck his hand underneath it, letting the water numb the cuts. Just focus on the cold, on the pain. It had become a mantra.  
  
A/N: This story will get very dark, the theme is in the title. So you've been warned. 


	2. The Story

Disclaimer: I do not own furuba, nor am I making any sort of profit. Just borrowing the characters to enact my dark fantasies .  
  
Momiji relaxed into the plush, wing-backed chair, drawing his hand lovingly across the cover of the gilt-trimmed, leather bound book. He loved fairy tales, he couldn't really say why. There was just something about them. They were truthful about things that other people ignored. Beautiful and horrible. He opened the book to where he had left off yesterday and settled back to read, enjoying the quiet and the warm rays of sunlight that bathed the room through its picture windows.  
  
"Momiji-kun," he heard a soft voice ask him, "what are you reading?"  
  
Smiling, he looked down into the face of his favorite cousin. She reminded him so much of his sister, only her he could actually play with. "Kisa- chan!" he exclaimed, letting the book slide to the table and jumping up to tackle her in an enthusiastic hug, while looking around warily for Hiro. Not that he would have acted differently if the boy was there, he just liked to know if he was about to be hit.  
  
She relaxed into his hug for a moment, looking up at him adoringly, before craning her head to look at the book where it lay open on the table.  
  
"They're fairy tales," Momiji told her, picking up the book and holding it out so that she could see the illustrations. "These ones come from Germany, about two hundred years ago."  
  
Kisa drew her legs up so that she was curled up next to him on the chair and set her head on his shoulder so that she could see the book without him holding it at an awkward angle. "What's this one about?" she asked curiously.  
  
"It's called Hansel and Gretel." He replied, brushing his fingers across the illuminated title. "It's about a brother and a sister who are caught by a witch." He pointed to the illustration showing the siblings standing in front of a candied house.  
  
She frowned slightly, "what about their parents? Are they going to rescue them?"  
  
"No, their mother didn't want them . . ." Momiji said the last so quietly, he wasn't sure that she'd heard. 


	3. Witches and Mothers

Disclaimer: I do not own furuba, nor am I making any sort of profit. Just borrowing the characters to enact my dark fantasies .  
  
Tohru hummed softly as she sliced the radish, she hoped that she hadn't upset Yuki this morning. He always seemed to be caused trouble by her clumsiness. She sighed, her chopping slowing. She'd just have to try harder, to be more coordinated and aware of her surroundings.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She jumped in surprise, scattering the radish across the counter.  
  
"That's not leeks is it" Kyou asked, poking at the scattered vegetables suspiciously.  
  
"N-no, it's radish. Radish." Tohru gasped, trying to catch her breath, "for the breakfast omelets."  
  
"You're jumpy today," he dropped the bit of radish he'd been sniffing and looked at her with a slight scowl, leaning back against the counter as he waited for her reply.  
  
"Yes, sorry." She admitted, blushing as she gathered up the scattered radishes, "I just had this weird dream, I guess its been bothering me."  
  
Kyou's face held an odd expression, but it quickly broke into one of disgust, "A dream? What a stupid thing to let bother you. You've been sleeping with the window open again, haven't you?"  
  
She stared at him in astonishment.  
  
"That kind of thing often gives people strange dreams. Besides, you could catch a cold, or perverts could come in or something. You really should be more careful. Not that I care or anything." He muttered, wandering out of the kitchen.  
  
She stirred the bits of radish in with the eggs and spices for omelets. She was surprised she'd told him. It was just, he reminded her so much of her mother sometimes. It wasn't just the hair, it was the gruff attitude and sweetness that hid underneath. It wasn't exactly the same, but it was similar. It made it easy to tell him things. It probably wasn't fair to him, to think about him that way. But it was so lonely, she missed her mother so much. Even knowing that it would probably hurt him, that it wasn't her place to have such feelings, to depend on him like that. She couldn't help herself. For just a few moments sometimes, she could pretend like her mother wasn't really gone.  
  
Yuki shivered, suddenly overwhelmed by the sensation that he was being watched. It was a familiar one, but not in this house. He looked at the empty doorway, half expecting to see a trailing kimono sleeve or hear the echoes of manic laughter. Nothing. He told himself not to worry, this house was different, this house was safe. He'd finally escaped.  
  
"Have you missed me, my pet?"  
  
He felt cold fingers on his neck, gently stroking his hair and cringed, the voice and touch brought back memories he had tried so hard to forget.  
  
"Akito-sama" he struggled to keep the panic out of his voice, knowing how easily the past could repeat itself, how Akito responded to any hint of fear.  
  
"It's such a surprise to see you here" _what are you doing here? You never come here. I thought I was safe._  
  
"Why shouldn't I be here?" the older man questioned, a dangerous and amused edge to his voice, as if he could read Yuki's thoughts.  
  
"This is after all, one of my houses, and you are after all, one of my possessions," he whispered turning the younger man, boy, around to face him. He liked to see their eyes when he spoke. He suppressed a shiver. Yuki's helplessness was always so delicious.  
  
"Do you remember that day? Your mother didn't want you, you were such a boring, drab, tiresome little child. She begged me to take you. It was so pitiful how you clung to her, how she couldn't wait to be rid of you, could barely stand to look at you." He kept his grip on the boy's chin, partly to force him to look up at him, partly so he could feel the delicate shudders that racked the younger boy. So tempting to draw him closer, to comfort him with gentle caresses and whispered endearments. But Yuki had been cold lately. He needed to be reminded of his place.  
  
"I saved you, I took you in." he whispered, stroking the young man's jaw with his thumb, delighted at the goose bumps that rose, he was such a sensitive little thing, "I made you, your beauty your existence, all thanks to me, all mine. You belong to me." The boy stared at him, as if mesmerized, eyes unfocused, breathing unsteady. But a noise, a crash from the kitchen disturbed the moment.  
  
"No!" Yuki screamed, breaking out of Akito's grip, his heart was racing and he gasped for breath, he could feel an attack coming on. Damn it, he'd been fine for months, but the minute he saw Akito, it came back.  
  
"Do you think," Akito stepped forward, placing his arms against the wall on either side of Yuki, so that the boy's head was caught between them, trapping the boy against his body and the wall. "That anybody else wants you? That tiresome, plain little girl perhaps?" he smiled as Yuki desperately tried to school his features into blankness.  
  
"But you see, she's mine too. I'll transform her, into a delicate peach for my consumption. It's been so amusing, watching all of my pets fawn over her, covet her. As if I'd allow anything near us that wasn't mine. Do you understand?" he whispered into Yuki's ear, letting his lips brush the soft ridges that his tongue had traced so many times.  
  
"Do you understand your place? The pets don't eat at the master's table, stay away from her" he hissed, letting his voice turn savage, dropping his hands to Yuki's shoulders, seizing him, shoving him against the wall. Watching the shadow of pain cross the young boy's violet eyes, the promise of bruises blooming on the delicate skin. But the boy only looked up at him, and Akito was surprised to see the hate and defiance that flashed across it, like the flitter of a hummingbird's wings, so briefly he would have doubted it was there, had he not been so familiar with it, seeing it on his own face so often.  
  
"Yes," the younger boy whispered, letting his body relax, slump in Akito's arms, his head fall forward. At last, Akito gathered the boy up in his arms, stroking his soft hair, and cradling him to his chest. It was always the best with Yuki, such a thrill, to have the young man struggle, then at last admit defeat, like the scent of a crushed flower.  
  



	4. Peaches

Disclaimer: I do not own furuba, nor am I making any sort of profit. Just borrowing the characters to enact my dark fantasies .  
  
Tohru stood on tiptoe, trying to reach the plates in the highest cupboard. The kitchen had obviously been designed with a much taller person in mind. It seemed presumptuous to rearrange things though, besides it was probably good practice for p.e. class. She needed all the practice she could get.  
  
She gasped as a lean body pressed against hers, reaching over her to easily grasp the plates and bring them down to her hands. From the corner of her eyes she could see the light silk of a kimono sleeve, delicately printed with cranes and bamboo in patterns of longevity and prosperity. It must be Shigure then, she thought, her face flaming. He always seemed to be doing things like this, casually intimate touches. She knew he was just teasing her, but she still didn't know how she was supposed to react. Normally she just ended up blushing and stuttering until he laughed and went away. She didn't even look up, knowing that would just make her feel more awkward.  
  
"Th-thank you Shigure-san," she said, turning around, but keeping her eyes glued to the counter and clutching the plates desperately to her chest.  
  
Cool fingers traced her cheek, nails brushing lightly against the delicate skin before coming to rest underneath her chin, gently lifting her head and her gaze. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. Her blush before was nothing compared to this, the melt-down of complete and utter panic sweeping over her.  
  
"Am I so unremarkable then?" Akito murmured, keeping his hand underneath her chin and stepping closer so that, once again, their bodies were pressed together. She shivered as the delicate silk of his kimono brushed against her bare legs, like the ephemeral brush of spider webs and just as sinister.  
  
"I'm Sorry. Pleaseforgiveme. I'msuchastupidperson." She stammered, the apologies running together, repeating some of them. Her mind seemed to be stuck in a loop. Akito had never been here, inside the house. But that was no excuse, how insulting. His life was difficult already and she couldn't even get his name straight or show him the proper respect, or –  
  
"Shhhhhh" Akito placed his fingers gently over Tohru's mouth, and her babbling instantly stopped. She froze, eyes widening, looking up at Akito fearfully, like the gentle eyes of a rabbit frozen in fear before an encroaching predator.  
  
"Don't worry, my sweet little Tohru," he drew his thumb thoughtfully across her lips, enjoying the flush of color that followed in its wake. "It's my fault, I haven't been paying you the proper attention." His other hand ran through her hair, plucking out the ribbons so that her hair fell haphazardly around her face.  
  
"I want to get to know you better Tohru," he whispered, his lips brushing against her ear, his fingers gliding gently through her hair. "Tell me something about yourself," he paused for a moment, looking at her intently, "tell me about your dreams."  
  
"I" she squeaked, trying to get the words out, or something coherent at least. His eyes fell to her lips and, smiling beautifully, he lowered his head. Their hair intertwined, his dark, hers light. Their lips brushed sweetly, delicately, like a butterfly trembling on a flower's petals. Then a sudden wetness, a sudden sweetness as his tongue stroked her lips and moved past them. Tohru was overwhelmed by the heady scent of peaches; she smelled them, tasted them. Slowly, gently, Akito released her, sighing softly and with a strangely satisfied smile on his face. Almost a smirk.  
  
"You taste like peaches Tohru." He stepped back, and she sagged against the counter, eyes glazed, "does that mean I can eat you?" he laughed and just as suddenly was gone, like a dream in the morning.  
  
Tohru let out a strangled whimper and sank to the floor, breakfast forgotten. What had just happened? Had Akito really just? No, that wasn't possible. Some strange daydream, she really needed to get her head out of the clouds.  
  
"Tohru!" Yuki cried, running into the kitchen, his eyes frantic. "Are you alright? I thought I heard something," he trailed off, his eyes widening as he saw her, sitting, dazed on the floor. Her hair pooled around her, the ribbons laying at her feet like dead things.  
  
"What happened?" he grasped her gently by the shoulders, brushing the hair out of her eyes, "did Akito do something to you?" his grip tightened slightly.  
  
Tohru just shook her head, closing her eyes. "I don't, it was just. It was nothing." She concluded softly, not meeting his eyes.  
  
Yuki struggled to bring himself under control. Part of him was cursing himself furiously. By the time he'd made his way out of the mindless panic Akito always managed to inspire and realize just what his comments about Tohru might mean, anything could have happened. As it was, something had definitely happened. She wasn't bruised, bleeding, or crying, at least. It wasn't as bad as it could be, no thanks to him. The other part, the part not involved in self-recriminations, was creating fodder for future self-hatred, was noticing how she looked with her hair loose, how silky it was, how faithfully it mirrored her curves, pooling around them like water, was wanting to see it loose mirroring all of her curves. That part of him noticed her swollen lips and flushed features, and he was no longer torn, but consumed in a burning fury at the person who had done such a thing to Tohru, perfect, untouchable Tohru.  
  
Tohru finally brought herself to look up and meet Yuki's eyes and blanched, they were icy. It was a look he normally reserved for Kyou, no worse.  
  
"Yuki-kun" she blurted out, panicked, wondering if she had somehow done something. Then realization quickly dawned, if Akito had been here, then surely he had paid a visit to Yuki as well. She should be comforting him! Not the other way around.  
  
She reached out a hand tentatively to his shoulder "What about you?" She looked up at him, concerned. He was such a wonderful person, always taking care of her.  
  
"I'm fine." He said shortly, abruptly shaken out of his thoughts, hoping she wouldn't pursue the topic. She knew many of the Juunishi secrets, but not this one. Not his past, how pathetic he was, how weak. He shivered slightly, trying to block out the memory of what had happened earlier. His mother had left, his brother had left; everyone left when they knew what he was truly like. He wouldn't give her the opportunity, she would never know and whatever Akito had planned, he would protect her. That much, at least, he could do. Unknowingly, his hand rose to cover hers where it rested on his shoulder. He glanced up, Tohru looked like she was prepared to cry. Instead, she lunged forward.  
  
Yuki barely had time to call out a surprised warning before her arms went around his chest, in a brief, tight hug before the all too familiar sensation of change swept over him and with a soft sound of imploding air, his clothes fell to the floor, him on top of them. He blinked, staring up at the now enormous Tohru. It was ridiculous that that hug made him feel better, but it did. Looking up he realized that he had quite a good view from down there. And that Tohru really did like strawberries, suddenly he felt very warm again.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews so far, they've been lovely.  
  
Nydia: Well, I'm building up to the dark part, I expect to get hate mail after a few more chapters. I'm glad that you like the combination though.  
  
Knightsfairlady: I'm glad you got the title, Akito's char is always a pleasure to write. Thanks for the link, left you a review there.  
  
White: thanks, will do.  
  
Sm-candy: hmm, I think I granted all of your requests with this chapter   
  
Ihunt: oh, but I love ego stroking [pouts] 


	5. Trails in the Forest

Chapter 5: Trails in the Forest

As the harsh cold of winter gave way to the cool burst of spring, Yuki spent more time in his secret base, his garden. One day, as cherry blossoms painted the landscape pink, Yuki found it difficult to contain the enthusiasm that bubbled up inside him as he set out on what had become an annual ritual, small cartons of budding strawberry plants cradled in his hands and a sack of fertilizer draped incongruously over his elegant shoulders.

It was strange, he should be petrified, terrified from Akito's visit a few weeks ago. But it seemed so surreal, like a nightmare that dissolves with the morning. Their happy household routine had continued uninterrupted, and Akito's visit hadn't really changed anything at all. Although he still worried at it in his mind, trying to find some meaning in it, old habits were hard to give up.

But that thread of thought was difficult to hold onto as he knelt to plant the strawberry seedlings, ignoring the morning dew that coated his sturdy gardening trousers. He'd prepared a small patch of ground for them yesterday. He'd thought about asking Tohru to help him plant them, but the idea of surprising her with fresh strawberries won out. Or, to be more truthful, it was still difficult to approach people. Especially Tohru. Especially lately. He couldn't help but feel that Akito's interest in her was his fault, caused by his association with her. It seemed best, for her sake, to avoid her as much as he could.

He was interrupted in his musings by the soft sound of grass rustling, someone was approaching. He stood up in a sharp, angry motion, his face set in mirroring lines. This was _his _special place, anyone from the Sohma household should know better than to disturb him here, nor should there be outsiders wandering on Sohma lands. He gripped his gardening trowel angrily, waiting.

"Ah, Yuki-kun, good morning!"

Yuki relaxed at hearing Tohru's voice, he'd thought she was busy making breakfast. He set the trowel down carefully next to the strawberry plants, turning his puzzled gaze on Tohru. Who, for her part, had _crawled _into the clearing, eyes focused studiously on the ground as every now and then she picked something up with her right hand, adding it to a dark pile of material she cradled in her left hand.

"Tohru-kun?" Yuki wasn't sure where to start asking questions as he stepped towards her. Was that dirt she was picking up? His lips twitched. She did the strangest things. And she was so cute, with her nose wrinkled in concentration. It was so tempting to pounce on her and hug her, like she did to to Kisa. His hands twitched and he folded them carefully across his chest, just in case his urges over-rode common sense. Somehow what came so effortlessly to Momiji, didn't seem possible for him. Pouncing on Tohru and squeezing her like a stuffed animal was not appropriate.

"Yuki-kun" she pushed herself awkwardly off the ground and stumbled towards him, face beaming, hands outstretched towards him, as if giving him a present.

Automatically he cupped his hands around hers, steadying her, then looked down in surprise as he realized what she, they, were holding. A pristine pile of dirt. Potting soil.

"You dropped it," Tohru explained, "I was finishing up breakfast when I looked out the window and saw you leaving and noticed, there was a small hole in the bag. I called out but you didn't hear me. And then there was a small trail of dirt, I was worried that you wouldn't have enough for your gardening, so I picked it up. Will it be alright?"

She looked up at him anxiously.

Yuki twitched, fighting the urge to laugh and the urge to hug her at the same time. This was getting to be a serious problem.

The former urge won and the potting soil slipped through his fingers as sobs of laughter wracked his body.

"T-Tohru-kun, you're so cute" he managed to gasp out, as she stared in dismay down at the fallen soil.

Her face started to turn a bright red, then her eyes widened as she looked around her.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Yuki-kun, I didn't even think. I'm disturbing you in your secret base. I didn't mean to, I was just worried and,"

Yuki broke in before she could work herself up further. She took being considerate to extremes sometimes. Not that he minded, it was a rare trait in his family.

"Don't worry about it Tohru-kun, I wanted to ask you out here anyway. But I was worried about inconveniencing you, since you already have so many chores." it was only partially a lie. It really was ridiculous how much work she did around the house, Yuki thought guiltily. He tried to help, but somehow he turned into a klutz whenever it came to household chores and it just made more work for Tohru. Every time he saw Kyou discretely doing things around the house before Tohru noticed them, it made him hate the cat a little more. But those thoughts were far away as he took Tohru's hands between his and brushed them free of any last clinging particles of soil, a strange, bubbling happiness fizzing inside him. Tohru was here and this time was his, an unexpected present.

"Yuki-kun?"

Tohru was looking up at him earnestly.

"Yes Tohru-kun?"

"I-it's on your shirt too." she whispered awkwardly, darting around him to brush at the back of his shirt, where the bag of soil had leaked.

"Oh" it was his turn to blush, as he felt the feather light motions of her hands against his back. He shouldn't, it was completely innocent. But his body had switched from happiness to a much more intense emotion, and it suddenly seemed prudent to kneel down, holding the strawberry plants in a strategic location as he frantically tried to recall just what it was he was supposed to be doing anyway. But all he could seem to focus on was the sensation of Tohru's hands on his back.

His eyes drifted shut and he buried his hands in the dirt he had overturned earlier, clamping his lips tightly together. He wouldn't moan, because then she might stop. Although his clothing suddenly seemed constricting and unbearably scratchy. Although everything felt tight, as if he could burst. He simply clenched his fingers tighter in the dirt and his lips closer together, uncertain whether this was heaven or hell, but praying it would never end.

It did. Tohru stood up, brushed the dirt from her knees, then went to weed among the leeks.

Yuki simply sat there, concentrating on his breathing, letting his hair fall forward to screen his face. Waiting for his body to relax, praying she hadn't noticed anything. Feeling dirtier than the earth he had been clutching as she studiously pulled weeds, humming one of the child's songs she loved so much. Completely oblivious.

The strawberries. He put all his concentration into planting them, not even looking at her. At the dew dripping onto her bare legs as she knelt in the grass. At the hem of her skirt pulling up as she leaned over to pull at a weed. At how deftly her hands skimmed through the plants of his garden.

He was doing a very good job of ignoring her. He didn't even register her presence now. Then he realized that he didn't register her presence because she was gone. Somewhere between planting the sixth strawberry plant and the last, she'd left.

The rows of leeks were pristine, the dirt packed neatly around them. She had probably gone back to the main house. Probably. He shouldn't worry about it, bud he did. Not bothering to straighten up his gardening supplies, he sprinted back towards the house, scanning the forest for Tohru's figure.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, I realize how long its been since I last updated this. I'm amazed at the number of reviews that I've gotten. They've definitely been a strong motivator. I think my guilt level went up with each one. Of course I also obsessively re-read all of the reviews, they produce this kind of rosy haze, not unlike chocolate. The threat was kind of unsettling though ... (although also interesting and unique). But now for what you really want to hear, the next three chapters are already written and will be posted over the course of the next week. 


	6. Lost in the Forest

Chapter 6: Lost in the Forest

Akito's hand drifted with the languid swiftness of flowing water and plucked one of the many falling blossoms from the air eddying around them.

Tohru watched, shivering at the coldness of his pale fingers against the pink warmth of the flower's veined petals. She should move. She should leave. But she stood, like a dream, like a nightmare in which the events flow onward and the dreamer is paralyzed.

Akito's black eyes were fixed on her face. They gave off the empty reflection of light flashing off of obsidian as he basked in her attention, his movements slow, theatrical.

He held up the blossom between them, like a lover offering a flower. And crushed it as if pinching a flea, until the juices dripped out.

It was just a flower.

It was obscene.

A pink pulpy mass between his slender fingers.

Tohru did not notice the tears slipping from her eyes or the whimper that escaped her lips as she stared at the flower's corpse slowly staining Akito's pallid fingers a healthy pink. It was like something had burst inside of her and filled her. Like there was something else inside her skin.

Akito noticed.

The whimper and the tears in her limpid eyes accentuated the sweet burst of scent released from the petals, perfuming his fingers, his gaze moved from her tears to her lips, a blush of color in her pale face.

His lips curled upwards, the two images didn't match. There was beauty in symmetry. The lips, her lips should be bleeding. Like the petals. He knew how they would taste. Like peach flesh that melts into tartness and lingers. Blossoms are plucked. Fruit is devoured.

A hand slipped over Tohru's eyes.

Yuki's wintry voice broke the perfect silence.

"Leave" The word was sharp and hard. The petals fell from Tohru's lips.

Akito felt the tranquility, the sweetness of the moment shatter. Pleasure turned to rage as Yuki drew Tohru protectively behind him. Hiding Akito from Tohru's vision, Tohru from Akito's vision.

Akito's lips twisted, as his anger hovered, deciding on its expression. Form was everything. Form had just been ruined. The punishment must be appropriate.

Yuki simply stood there. Didn't shrink or whimper. Instead, his cold eyes shimmered and a smile that mirrored, was bred, from Akito's own spread across the boy's face.

Thousands of tiny eyes and sharp teeth glimmered throughout the clearing, looking hungrily at Akito. The chill earth seemed to suck hungrily at him.

Akito's eyes narrowed. "What a dreary, infested mouse hole. Your little friend is sick from it."

Yuki blinked. Akito melted into the shadows and that strange, exhiliarating coldness faded, the rats he did not realize he had called dispersed. He turned to Tohru, worry replacing adrenalin.

Tohru still hadn't made a sound, standing frozen in his arms.

"Honda-san! Tohru! Tohru!"

Tohru blinked, the surprise of Yuki-kun using her given name snapped her out of her strange lethargy, but it didn't completely disperse. It was like there was a layer of glass or ice between her and the scene where a ragged prince was calling her name in heart-rending tones.

Yuki panted, his breath catching in his lungs, tickling at the back of his throat. The feeling of ants crawling and stinging at the back of his throat intensified. Why was he always weak when it mattered? Akito had left, but Tohru looked different. Paler. Ephemeral, like the cherry blossoms caught in her hair. He had no idea what was wrong with her. What Akito had done to her.

"Tohru" he whispered, ending in a strangled fit of coughing, like branches cracking under the weight of snow as he struggled to draw in even breathes.

She smiled at him, the dreamy smile of one whose mind is somewhere else.

But he was still caught by it. His throat tightened further. And a painful warmth swept over him in the chill dawn morning.

Tohru's dreamy gaze turned glassy and with a slight shudder she collapsed against him. He was enveloped by the heady scent of plums. He carefully tightened his arms around her, with the strange sensation that he held a kitsune in his arms. One with liquid hair, plum petal lips, and melting eyes focused on some other world. He'd never felt so far apart from Tohru, but his body was painfully warm, burning at her closeness.

He needed to take her to Hatori, back to the house. But at the moment, he couldn't even walk there. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't protect her, couldn't help her.

With a sigh he let himself fall back into the soft grass. They lay there, two empty people, soaked by morning dew. The harsh sounds of coughing breaking the morning's serenity like grinding glass, waiting for the dream to end.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, I wonder if anyone has started to guess what is happening to Tohru? Thank you all of the lovely people who reviewed! It generates good karma, review!

Kayo: Yummy, cookies! Chocolate pixies and chocolate chip. People don't give me enough cookies ;;. I demand more cookies!

Gridline: Yay, multiple reviews! I'm glad that you noticed the garden. I feel like a bit of a nature/garden fetishist sometimes. Yuki is so so sweet, and it's so much fun tormenting him with Tohru ...

Catgirl: Well, there will definitely be plenty of fanservice. Sorry about being short, it seems that when I try to write long chapters I end up taking strange tangents and getting bogged down :p

Mary and Tohru: Thanks for the encouragement, I'm really trying to update at least once a week.

Ppiglette: I always worry that I'm just being bizarre and perverted (not that I'm not going for that, just that I'm trying for more ...) so it's always re-assuring to hear that the story itself is capturing.


	7. The Raw and the Cooked

A/N: I don't own it.

Chapter 7 : The Raw and the Cooked

One of the funny things about the Sohma house was that nobody said anything. Yuki was paler than usual and kept shooting Tohru worried glances. Tohru was her usual oblivious self. Although perhaps she seemed dreamier than usual, particularly next to open windows. Kyou noticed that Tohru was a bit spacier than usual and worried about her. He noticed that Yuki seemed a bit off and picked more fights with him. When Kyou wasn't following Tohru around, closing windows behind her, that is. It was impossible to tell if Shigure knew anything. Regardless, nobody said anything.

The blossoms of spring fell, rapidly overgrown by the overpowering green of summer.

* * *

It was getting cold, the sun had set an hour ago and the heat fled quickly in the dry air.

Momiji got up and set more logs on the fire, prodding them until it blazed merrily. Kisa was curled up on an over-stuffed velvet couch with gilt legs, staring raptly at the illuminated pages and illustrations of Momiji's book.

This was an odd room, a traditional European study in a traditional Japanese house. Momiji didn't know who had built it, or why, but he loved it.

"How long did they stay like that with the witch?" Kisa asked, cuddling up next to him as he sat back down.

He let his fingers run through her soft silky hair, like a tiger's fur, and resumed his storyteller's voice:

"A long time. Seasons passed. The witch was very picky about her food. It had to be prepared properly. And anything done properly takes time."

"I wonder what it was like, living in that house, knowing what would happen. Kisa's tawny eyes held a thoughtful look.

"The story doesn't talk about that" Momiji said softly. His voice was cool, like a hand stroking a rabbit pelt, devoid of living warmth.

"Some things, people don't talk about." they shared chill glances, then shivered and looked apart.

"What does it say then? What comes next?"

"Baking" Momiji stared at the warm red flames now licking up the wood as heat gradually seeped through the room.

* * *

A/N: About the title. It doesn't really have to do with Claude Levi-Strauss' famous article by the same name (and I wouldn't recommend reading it.) It's just alluding to the general theme of the chapter, which is preparing food. But you get to figure out for yourself who the witch is, who the food is, and how they're being prepared. And if my explanation of the title didn't confuse you, then please keep reading. If it did confuse you, go watch Evangelion and then watch Serial Experiments Lain. Then read Strauss' original _The Raw and the Cooked_.

Yay! School is out (well, except for summer school, which is starting in a week . . .) but I'm going to try to finish this before then! I probably won't though. Because, well, you know I've been talking about finishing this for a very _long _time now. Wow, if I haven't alienated you yet, then, umm. Please review. Because it makes me feel guilty when people review. Which leads to eventual updates. Seriously.

I'm not sure why I respond to each review. It's probably more than a little annoying for the people who thought that the chapter was longer than it actually was . . . I'd reply to the reviews in the review area, but there's not really a function for that. It would just look like I was review farming or something. Which I haven't done yet. But after so many people went to the trouble of reviewing, I really want acknowledge (and encourage) your reviews.

Slow Motion Runner: Thank you, I love it when people mention specific things that they liked. Hmm, this chapter hints more at what's happening to Tohru.

o.oxanimefreakxo.o: Sorry, most people didn't seem to understand ;;, so at least you're not alone in not understanding . . . Thank you for being encouraging despite that.

Kayo-the-black-sheep: \o/ Cookies! (which is what regular reviews are, so yummy! thanks for reviewing again!) So tempting to say something really perverted about milk right now ' Maybe it's time to up the rating on my fanfic. It's difficult holding myself back . . . But, anyway. Cookies! \o/

Catgirlversion3.0otakufan: o0... I'm glad that you liked the chapter (yay! you reviewed multiple chapters, so awesome!). I posted a quick little recap of it at the beginning of this chapter (except for the Yuki being a pervert bit, which was really just gratuitous character development). But it's supposed to be a little bit confusing, you're not supposed to know exactly what's going on with Tohru (and what Akito has to do with it) at this point.

Natalie314159: Heh, I was worried that since I was basing the story off of a fairytale it would seem a bit derivative. Glad to hear that it's not.

Cardcaptor Soldier: Wow, that was really sweet. You didn't even pressure me to write more or anything. That deserves more Yukiru! \o/

Blackrose10307: Yes and yes.

Writersrus05: Why are you confused? You're straight on! Akito did happen upon Tohru in the forest. They were all just randomly in the forest. Well, Tohru and Yuki had pretty good reasons for being in the forest and Akito was looking to pounce on Tohru somewhere nice and secluded, since that sort of scene just wouldn't have the same effect in a convenience store. But you do have a point, they were not (like Hansel and Gretel) _literally _lost in the forest. I apologize for the confusion. Next time I'll throw in Hatsuharu for the sake of accuracy. In fact, think of him as lost in there, right now. Heh, I did keep writing. I just took my sweet time posting it. I'm glad that you like my depiction of Yuki . . . he's in for more hard times. You wrote a really nice review by the way, it was encouraging while still pointing out (in very nice detail) areas that were a bit confusing. Ah, but the titles for the rest of these chapters aren't any better than the previous one. It's just that I'd already decided on them and I really like them. But I'll start explaining them from now on. I'm not sure if that helps much though. Let me know?

Sasukegrl: Thank you for the compliment! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint (well it does, there's no action. But maybe one of the next chapters?)

Paul. P. S. Sullivan: Well, given the nature of the story, it's a pretty good bet that Tohru gets eaten. Or eats someone else. Or something. But I'll lay it all out really nicely in metaphor and simile because would throw out my story sooooooooo quickly if I were at all graphic. But still, hansel and gretel is considered appropriate reading material for children. Of course, getting eaten is really a metaphor for something else. Which is a metaphor for something else. If you follow?   
For some reason, although I tend to read waffy things, I love writing twisted. Go figure. Thanks for your review!


	8. Food Preparation

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Cultural Note : It's important to know a little about Obon for this chapter. Basically, it's a Japanese/Buddhist festival for honoring the dead (kinda like Halloween) that's held in the Summer.

"Obon is an annual Buddhist event for commemorating one's ancestors. It is believed that each year during Obon, the ancestors' spirits return to this world in order to visit their relatives.

Traditionally, lanterns are hung in front of houses to guide the ancestors' spirits, Obon dances (bon odori) are performed, graves are visited and food offerings are made at house altars and temples." -some random online guide

* * *

Chapter 8 : Food Preparation 

Yuki had always envied Kyo. Or at least his situation. Who would ever aspire to any aspect of that idiot's personality? Now, as he prepared for the Obon festival at the main house, he wished, more than anything, that he did not have to go. If he could, he would happily give the cat his place at the house. He shot another worried look at Tohru. He did not want to leave her alone. Not today. Not on this particular day.

"You'll stay with her. Constantly." He didn't look at Kyo while he said this. He knew that he didn't need to say it, but he couldn't help himself. He wondered if any of his envy, his worry, his longing, showed in his voice. Not that Kyou would recognize it. He'd lost to Kyou in so many ways, but the cat never recognized it. It was maddening and comforting at the same time.

Kyou didn't even bother with a reply. Just shot him an annoyed look and walked out of the room. Probably to go find Tohru.

Yuki gazed broodingly at his fan. It was an heirloom, all of the rats had possessed it. There was always a rat, and there always would be. Performing the same steps, repeating the same role, endlessly. He shuddered and the fragile cypress sticks of the fan snapped in his grip. He stared at it for a moment, surprised at how easily the fan had broken. It was with a faint sensation of disbelief that he dropped the crushed collection of wood and paper into the waste bin.

* * *

Tohru hummed happily as she tucked her mother's photograph into her obi. She had spent the day baking her mother's favorite dishes. It had brought back such fond memories. She kept expecting her mother to burst in at any moment, proclaiming her hunger and saying how good everything smelled. As she was cooking, she kept on seeing flashes of her mother out of the corner of her eye. She would be lounging against the counter with a crooked smile on her face, like a cat contemplating mischief or peering curiously into one of the many simmering pots and pans on the stove.

Now, it seemed like her mother's perfume surrounded her. If she concentrated, she could hear her gentle instructions as she explained to Tohru the proper way to wear her yukata. Tohru shivered with a sense of anticipation. She was sure of it, her mother was so close now. Closer than she'd ever been.

At night, when she dreamed of the forest, the woman playing the koto was her mother. As the seasons progressed and lush green leaves replaced the cherry blossoms, she became more and more certain that the woman was her mother. Every night, she noticed something new. Every night in her dreams, Tohru would sit next to the woman, her hands and lips sticky with peach nectar and listening to the koto's haunting music in the shadowy moonlight.

She broke out of her daydreaming with a start as Kyou slammed the kitchen window closed.

"Ready to go?" He asked, his voice gruff as he glared at the window, which was now rattling in its frame.

"Yes" she smiled, feeling like she could start glowing, or walking in air, as she happily linked her arm through Kyo's and skipped towards the kitchen to collect the offerings for her mother.

"Hey, be more careful!" Kyou muttered, as he half-ran to keep up, closing cupboards and moving objects aside before Tohru could run into them. She'd always been a klutz, but lately she seemed to simply not see things, as if her attention was focused on something else entirely. Something he couldn't see. It felt a little lonely.

"I'm so glad that you can come!" Tohru beamed as she carefully packed up several boxes of food. "You'll finally be able to meet mother!"

"Yeah," Kyou frowned at her last statement as he took the heavy boxes out of her hands. Normally she would protest, but she hadn't even noticed. Of course you met the dead during Obon. It was just, something about the way Tohru had said it ...

"Hana-chan and Uo-chan are waiting for us at the graveyard." She couldn't hold still; she was jumping around, straightening his yukata, checking to make sure that the food containers were closed properly, flitting around like one of the bright butterflies that adorned her yukata.

"Calm down" Kyou growled, dropping one of his arms around her, and hugging her to his side, until she fell into step beside him. "If you wear yourself out now, you won't be able to stay awake until sunrise."

"You're right." Tohru became very still beside him. "I will DEFINITELY stay awake all night this time" she declared, pumping her arm in a gesture of determination, then eagerly running forward.

Kyou ran after her, suddenly afraid that if he let her out of his sight, she would disappear.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is really just building tension and teasing you with hints about what is happening to Tohru. The title reflects Tohru's actions, but also other things of course  



	9. Eating Your Food

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 9 : Eating Your Food

Akito stared out into the darkness, into the past. A sea of blackness. A tide of bobbing lights. Ghosts waiting to crash down on you until you drowned in their ranks. The present is a thin tension like a needle floating on water, the skin on milk. It is the only thing seperating the past and the future like a thin film, a membrane, an insubstantial barrier. Nothing could stop the past.

He looked down at the girl beside him. He imagined that her friends were frantically searching for her, if they had noticed that she was missing yet. It was so easy to become separated from your group during Obon. Things had gone so smoothly, as if he had planned them. Which he hadn't, he hadn't needed to after all, this was fate. Fate was a very convenient thing, when it wasn't rolling over you.

Without a word, she had followed him. They had slipped off the paths, away from the temple and through the warm summer rains to his place, his gardens and his pools. He looked down at her, she was drenched from the summer rains. Her white nightgown transparent and pulling down under the weight of the water that beaded and dripped down every curve of her body.

Let someone else drown in the past, he thought, as he reached out to grasp her chin, bringing her gaze up to meet his. Her pupils were enlarged, enormous, like holes that have no bottom. Deep chasms in the ocean.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"My mother. She's waiting for me."

"You can join her, if you like." He realized, as he said this that he was doing something kind. It was easier that she was willing. There were so many people willing to die, to throw themselves into the past. Why should he?

He lowered his lips to hers. The sweetness was overwhelming. She was ripe. Her saliva was intoxicating. Her body firm. It was so tempting, to eat her now.

But it was very bad to eat the spirit's food. Especially today, when the spirits walked.

Sacrifices had to be pure, untouched, unblemished, perfect. He didn't know why anyone had thought that he would make an appropriate sacrifice.

He could take what was left. Dispose of the shell once the spirits were finished. There could be nothing left in the present, in order for the ritual to be complete.

The past would feast on the present and the present would feast on the past. And the Jyuunishi would be sustained. He would live, healthily. The girl's sacrifice would allow both of these things and she would be reunited with her beloved mother. This was what they meant, when they said "happy ending".

He watched her, wraithlike in the moonlight, step out of the pagoda. She seemed to glide to the silvery surface of the viewing pond. The same moonlight that turned her into a ghost changed the pond to a giant silvery mirror set in the ground. Akito had no desire to look into it, he already knew what he would see. The past staring predatorily back at him.

He half thought that she would walk across the water's surface, her a wraith and the pond a mirror. But that was light's illusion, and as she reached the water's edge, her feet disturbed its glassy stillness. Ripples spread out from her as she descended further into the pond.

It was almost painful to watch, as the glassy serenity of the lake shattered back and forth as ripples spread and met in no discernable pattern. It was almost painful to watch, the disturbance that she made.

Eventually though, she would go too deep.

Akito's lips curled up as the last few strands of her hair slipped below the surface and the pond at last began to still. Everything would return to the way it was, only better.

* * *

A/N : The end? No, not really. But I did consider this as an ending. I'll be blunt at this point in my explanation of the title. As you may or may not be aware, depending on how far you've read in the manga (SPOILER ALERT), 

Akito has a very special status. He's the "god" in the juunishi story. But the god in that story dies for the juunishi . . . at least that's the way that I interpret it.

The juunishi become human through eating the god, he is the feast. But it's also really bad to eat a god . . . Hence the curse. And if a "god" isn't "eaten" by the juunishi each generation, then they'll end up like Kyou, as demons (only they don't have bracelets like Kyou). So in this context, Akito is offering Tohru up as a sacrifice in his place, just like offering food to the dead/ancestors during Obon.


	10. Indigestion

Disclaimer : This story is just a dream. Natsuki Takaya wrote the reality.

Chapter 10 : Indigestion

Yuki knew that he should be grateful for Akito's strange absence. Akito had retired early, claiming to be tired; but the older boy had been in a strange mood, euphoric up to that point. And the tension in the room heightened with every second that Akito spent in their company, eyes shining, mouth curved, and voice raised in high tones of delight. Higher and higher. Until, after only an hour or two, with the moon shining brightly on their elegant little festival, Akito had left. Like a teasing courtesan, who slips away before consummation. But there was no one who would persue him. They were left feeling strangely frantic, waiting.

Eventually, the group settled into calm murmurs of conversation. It seemed that nothing horrible, nothing loud, nothing painful would happen tonight.

And Yuki found himself, as he always did, on the edge of the group. He performed the painful process of drifting from one group to another. Still wondering, if maybe this time something would click, if he would feel at ease, as if he belonged.

Eventually, he drifted away into the gardens. It was easier to feel lonely when you were actually alone. Or at least, the loneliness seemed more a product of the circumstances then, rather than any personal deficiencies.

Inevitably, Yuki approached _that _particular garden, _that _particular complex. He had observed this garden for so many years. Locked in that little room, his view of this garden had been very clear. And Akito had made it very clear that the room was the only world Yuki would ever know. The window and the garden were only there to remind Yuki that there was another world where everyone else was, and where Yuki would never be. So it was important, to walk through this garden, which looked nothing like it did from that little window although somehow, he was still trapped in a room, seperated from the outside.

Yuki found himself staring down at his reflection in a gazing pool. Looking down at the slim, elegant boy staring back at him, he felt no connection to the image. It was the rat. There had always been a rat, and there always would be.

Letting his mind wander, it seemed as if he saw an image of Tohru. Her face calm and serene underneath the water. Yuki would remember this scene forever in his nightmares, the image of her still body floating beneath the water.

The world erupted into a surreal fountain of frantic splashing and screaming as Yuki waded into the pond pulling her limp body out of the water. He felt his lungs seize up as he clutched her to him, drenching them both. He was screaming her name over and over. He didn't notice Akito screaming and pulling at him. He didn't even spare a thought as he brushed the older, slighter boy off and laid Tohru gently down. Didn't register that at long last his lips were meeting hers as he cradled her against him, trying to push his own breath into her, as his right hand pushed with incessant regularity at her chest.

When she opened her eyes, and looked around her in a fragile, hopeful sort of way. The word "mother" falling eagerly from her blue lips, Yuki began to notice things.

Things like the dawning realization on her face, as her shoulders sagged and her eyes registered who he was, who he wasn't. Where she was, where she wasn't.

She collapsed to the ground, sobbing for the dream, that had so briefly been real. Akito cradled her head in his lap, as he joined her, crying for the dream that had so briefly been real.

Yuki could only clutch at her desperately, refusing to let go. Not understanding what had happened, or why. But knowing that it was important to hold onto the things that mattered.

* * *

Next Chapter : Pushing the witch into the oven. What is a happy ending? 


	11. Bile

Disclaimer : necessary, but unnecessary, don't you think?

**Chapter 11 : Pushing the Witch into the Oven**

"Put her back! You can't take away the spirit's sacrifice! This is her choice." Akito looked like a vengeful ghost, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight as he stood over Yuki.

It was strange. Minutes ago Yuki had felt as if he were bursting with emotion, as if it were leaking out of him in frenetic bursts, like an atom splitting apart. Now, staring at Tohru's sobbing form, he just felt as if he was empty.

He had known that Tohru was the type to sacrifice herself for other people. He depended on it, on her. But to literally sacrifice herself . . . for them, the Junnishi. The thought had never occurred to him, although it was now running in endless loops in his head.

Something suspiciously like a giggle escaped from Yuki. If Tohru, if Tohru were to die, to die for _him. _It would be like one of those ridiculous Shakespeare plays. This was all Akito's fault, all Akito's influence! Tohru would never do something like this by herself. Definitely not. Tohru would want to live. She had to. Had to. This situation wasn't possible, it was all Akito's fault

All Akito's fault

Always Akito's fault.

He rose slowly to his feet, clutching the sobbing Tohru to his chest. She was like a drowned doll, endlessly crying. If Tohru was lonely, if Tohru was hurting, he should have been there for her. Instead he'd been lost in his sick fantasies. Her most desperate wish, to be reunited with her mother, was something that he couldn't do anything about. He didn't want her to go. Even if it was selfish, even if there was always a secret part of her that was sad, that was unfulfilled. He wanted to keep her by his side.

"Give her back" Akito's voice was fierce as he tugged insistently at the limp girl.

"NO!" Yuki growled, doubling over as pain wracked through his body. It hurt, oh it hurt to disobey Akito. But he clutched Tohru to him tighter.

"You can't disobey me, none of the Juunishi can disobey me!" Akito screamed, grabbing Yuki by his hair and jerking the younger boy's head back so that their faces were bare inches apart. Akito towered over him.

Yuki shuddered, his mind was trying to panic, sinking into memories of his childhood. At the same time, it felt as if his own body was twisting itself apart. He clutched Tohru tighter. No matter what, he wouldn't let go.

Akito's lips twisted in a cruel parody of a smile. "Fine, discover what happens when the Juunishi disobey. Learn what you are without _me_."

The constriction in Yuki's lungs faded, but the pain in his body didn't. It intensified, higher than it seemed possible, until he was biting his lip not to scream. It was an old habit, not to scream.

The pain eventually, mercifully, faded. And the meaning of Akito's words sunk in as Yuki stared down at his lightly furred skin, clawed hands, and elongated limbs. He was a demon, like Kyou. He didn't feel out of control though. He just felt, different. Like listening to sounds underwater.

Yuki stood up, brushing off Akito's grip on his hair. He towered over Akito now. It was, literally, a different perspective.

"Give her back, or be trapped in that form forever." Akito's voice was flat, he was tired of playing games.

"No, I refuse to accept her sacrifice. If the only way for me to be human is for her to die, then I don't care about being human. I don't want my life to be based on a sacrifice, not of someone I love." Yuki paused for a moment, thinking.

"It would be much simpler if you died, don't you think?" Yuki tilted his head to the side, wondering if it would still fulfill the terms of the curse if Akito was killed rather than giving up his life voluntarily. He didn't really care.

It was ridiculously easy to pick the slender boy up by the neck, he could literally see Akito's life force seeping away, like rotting fruit dripping in his hand.

"No. Stop, please stop" it was a whisper, but any sound she made was enough to draw Yuki's attention. She had stopped crying now. She was awake and leaning over to try to loosen his grip on Akito's throat.

"No!" the denial fell easily from his lips, like a stone rolling downhill.

"All of my life Akito has treated me like a toy, has hurt me, has taken everything important away from me! Not just the curse, but this, all of this, it needs to stop. Nobody ever does anything about it!" the last came out as a scream, and his hand tightened on Akito's throat. Just a little bit more.

"Please, please stop. Nothing will change if you do this, you know that. Doing something like this would just sink you further into the curse. Something so full of violence and hate."

"Don't talk to me!" He tightened his grip on Akito, so fragile.

"You would have abandoned me. How did you think that I was supposed to live, knowing that you had sacrificed yourself for me?" he gripped Akito's neck tighter. There was almost nothing left now.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I'm sad. Sometimes I'm lonely. Sometimes I do things that hurt other people around me. I couldn't think of anything except being with my mother again. I wasn't thinking about sacrifices. Or about you. I'm sorry." She continued to try to pry Akito lose from his grip.

"But the sound of Yuki crying, the thought of Yuki hurting so much." She paused, as if uncertain whether she should continue.

"The thought of Akito hurting so much." She held his gaze, her eyes seemed black in the moonlight.

"Even though I want to be with my mother badly, I can't leave everyone behind.

What Akito did to you is what people did to him. Making him a sacrifice. Treating him like he wasn't human. Making him a monster. He was just lonely. He wanted someone to share his feelings with. Even though it hurt, even though it was wrong. He was lonely and he wanted someone to understand him, to be like him. He wanted you."

"No, it's not like that!" Yuki whispered. Akito fell from his hand, forgotten. Akito was not like him! Akito was a monster. They didn't share anything in common. The thought of something like that, of Akito being like him, was nauseating. It was too much.

He crouched down, shivering in his soaked clothing, awkward in his new, lanky form. He vomited, as if he could eject the information in his head, a physical rejection of Tohru's words.

Finally, there was nothing left. Somewhere in the process he had shrunk back into his human form.

He lay there, shivering in the grass, his mind as blank as the water beside him and the sky above him. Gradually he became aware of Tohru carefully wiping his face clean. Stroking his hair back, making soothing sounds. With a sigh he relaxed, barely aware that he was slipping into sleep, his head cradled on Tohru's thighs and her hair cradling his face.

Tohru looked up from the exhausted Yuki to where Akito stood, wondering what he would do.

"You can still go see your mother if you'd like." Akito said casually, turning his head to stare into the blank surface of the pond.

"No. I want to, but it's not time yet." her fingers tightened convulsively in Yuki's silky hair. It hurt, it hurt to be left behind.

He stepped closer, crouching down so that they were both eye level, with Yuki's sleeping form between them.

"You're cruel then. You should have just let Yuki kill me!" His fingers dug gouges into the earth, he imagined that it was her skin. People who seemed to be kind were the cruelest. He hated them the most.

"But it would be so sad, if you were to die. If you die, the curse will just continue. If you die, then the only meaning of your life would have been your death. It would be pitiful."

He lunged forward, fingers tangling in her hair, pulling. "So I'm pitiful? An hour ago you weren't any different! At least I don't _want _to die! At least I care about people, I don't abandon them for my own selfish desires!"

"Yes, Akito is a very kind person" she whispered, "you were the only one who saw what I wanted most. What my heart wanted, and offered it to me. Even after all the things that have been done to you. Raising you to die. Having everyone's hopes and desires thrust upon you, while everyone ignored your own. You're still a kind person."

"So you want me to live?"

"Don't you want to live? I miss my mother so much, I don't want to miss anyone else."

"You don't even know me!"

"Didn't I sit beside you all those nights, in my dreams? When you patiently accepted my wishes. I wanted to see my mother so badly, I thrust my desires upon you."

"Idiot! I was trying to trap you, that was what the dream spell was designed to do!"

"But doesn't a spell like that respond to desires? At the same time, weren't you always wanting someone to look at you? Wanting to escape from the burden of the sacrifice? Just wanting someone to see you?"

"It didn't work out for either of us. You didn't get your mom and I'm still the sacrifice." he could feel himself becoming hysterical. For a brief time he had let himself believe that he could escape. That he wouldn't be the sacrifice anymore. Surely, surely once he wasn't the sacrifice, then . . .

"But you're not the sacrifice!" laying Yuki gently on the ground, she bowed, got down on her knees. "Please. Even if people hate you, even if people don't understand, even if it hurts other people! It's important. Akito is Akito, not a sacrifice. Please!"

"Hypocrite" he sneered, "asking me to be selfish when you won't be. I know what will happen. Is already happening. If I step out of my role, they'll hate me more and they'll love you more! This is the only way. You're just making things worse. Giving people false hope. Making -"

"Please, you tried to give me my wish. Please let me also try to give you yours." she whispered looking up at him.

"So die already then! Be selfish! Take my place and see your mother!" he screamed back, grabbing her shoulders to shake them in frustration.

"But that would mean that it was acceptable. Everything that they did to you, that it was all alright!" she threw her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as she could. "I'm sorry that I'm useless and that there's nothing that I can do to take this burden from you. I'm sorry that I can't take your place. That even after all this, you'll have to keep being strong, being hated. And it's selfish, but if you die then I'll be so lonely."

Silently, they watched each other as the moon waned and dew gathered on the ground. Three lonely people, embracing or denying their desires in the night.

* * *

Next Chapter: 

A full stomach, what happens when you achieve your heart's desire?


End file.
